Ellenwood
by nonameWeasley
Summary: Hercules beginnt eine Reise in eine Welt die ihm niemals in seinen Träumen eingefallen wäre
1. Kapitel 1

Es war einmal ...

ein Junge namens Hercules. Als Baby war er aus seiner Wiege entführt und fast getötet wor-den. Zum Glück hatte ihn ein nettes Bauerpaar gefunden und ihn als ihren Sohn aufgezogen. Sie hatten ihm nie erzählt, dass sie nicht seine biologischen Eltern waren. Sie wussten nicht, warum er anders war als andere Kinder, trotzdem liebten sie ihn. Das restliche Dorf wollte nichts mit ihm zu tun haben. Damals hatte er alles daran gesetzt ein normaler Junge zu sein. Er hätte sich niemals träumen lassen, dass er ein Gott sein könnte. Zwar wurde er seiner Kräfte bei der Entführung beraubt, trotzdem lagen noch Welten zwischen ihm und einem normalen Menschen.


	2. Kapitel 2

Zu seinem vierzehnten Geburtstag kochte seine Mutter, wie jedes Jahr, sein Lieblingsessen und machte einen Kuchen. Als sie sich durch das üppige Essen gekämpft hatten, klopfte es an der Tür. Vor der Tür stand eine Frau mit lockigen Haaren. Sie trug einen Rollkragenpullover und an ihrer Schulter hin eine modische Tasche. Ihre hohe Schuhe waren so hoch, dass Hercules nicht ausmachen konnte, wie groß sie wirklich war.

„Mein Name ist Leah Esser. Ich arbeite im Zaubereiministerium, in der Abteilung der magischen Zusammenarbeit."

„Zauberei-ministerium? Magische Zusammenarbeit? Wovon reden sie da?"

Hercules sah sie verständnislos an und blickte sich nach seinen Eltern um. Leah kramte in ihrer Tasche und zog ein Klemmbrett hervor.

„Komisch… Auf meiner Liste steht zwar, dass sie keine Erfahrungen mit der magischen Welt gemacht haben, aber wir sind davon ausgegangen, dass sie von ihrer Existenz wissen."

Hercules war verwirrt. Nichts was diese Frau sagte, ergab für ihn einen Sinn. „Nun dann müssen wir ganz am Anfang beginnen. Darf ich eintreten?"

Während sie das sagte, schob sie sich, ohne auf eine Erlaubnis von Hercules zu warten, an ihm vorbei in das kleine Bauerhaus. Sie begrüßte seine Eltern mit einer Handbewegung und setzte sich an den Küchentisch. Während sie wieder in ihrer Tasche kramte, schloss Hercules die Tür. Als sie gefunden hatte, was sie suchte, schob sie die Essensreste beiseite und wies Herkules an sich zu ihre und seinen Eltern zu setzten.

„Wie ich bereits sagte, bin ich im Zaubereiministerium angestellt. Das Zaubereiministerium wurde von den Hexen und Zauberern der englischen Regierung gegründet, um die Aktivitäten ihrer Artgenossen zu überwachen."

Sollte diese Frau wirklich recht haben, Hexen und Zauberer wirklich existieren? Seine Eltern hatte Hercules früher Geschichten von Göttern und Dämonen erzählt. Meistens aber nur um ihn abzuschrecken.

Im Dorf gab es eine Gruppe von alten Männern, die sich immer in der Kneipe trafen. Von ihnen hatte Hercules das eine oder andere Mal Geschichten von magischen Wesen und bösen Hexen gehört. Sollten diese Geschichten wirklich war gewesen sein?

„Gibt es noch andere Wesen, die sich von normalen Menschen unterscheiden?"

„Sehr gut. Du scheinst doch etwas von der magischen Welt zu verstehen. Außer den Hexen und Zauberern besteht die magische Welt noch aus magischen Wesen, besonderen Kindern und Helden. Sie leben unbemerkt unter den Menschen. Wir verbergen unsere Existenz vor den Menschen, um nicht vor ihnen ausgenutzt zu werden. Im sechszehnten Jahrhundert gab es eine Bewegung von magischen Vertretern, die sich den Menschen offenbarten. Die Menschen wandten sich von ihnen ab, weil sie Angst vor ihren Kräften hatten. Das Ministerium wurde zu diesem Zeitpunkt gegründet. Sie schritten ein und löschten die Erinnerungen der Menschen. Heutzutage sind wir nur noch Märchen oder Gruselgeschichten, die die Menschen sich aus Lust und Laune gegenseitig erzählen."

Als sie davon sprach veränderte sich ihr Gesicht. Sie wirkte sehr traurig. „Warum erzählen sie uns das alles? Wir haben nie etwas schlechtes über magische Wesen gesagt." merkte Hercules Vater an.

„Sie verstehen mich da falsch. Ich bin keines Falls hier, um sie zu bestrafen. Mein Auftrag ist es, Hercules seinen Brief zu überbringen."

„ Was denn für einen Brief?" Sie schob den großen Umschlag, den sie vorher aus ihrer Tasche gekramt hatte, über den Tisch vor Hercules.

„Dieser Brief besagt, dass du an der Ellenwood Akademie ange-nommen wurdest. Es ist eine Schule für die Vertreter der magischen Welt."

Langsam hob Hercules den Brief auf und öffnete ihn bedächtig. Der Brief bestand aus mehreren Seiten. Die erste Seite bestätigte seine Zusage für die Ellenwood. Die weiteren Seiten stellten sich als Fächeraufzählung, eine Liste von Dingen, die er benötigte und einen Plan zu einen Ort, an dem er diese Dinge besorgen konnte.

„Ich verstehen nicht, warum ich aufgenommen wurde. An mir ist doch nichts Besonderes oder magisches."

Herkules konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, warum diese Schule ihn aufnehmen wollte. Ein magisches Wesen war er be-stimmt nicht und magische Kräfte hatte er auch nicht. Bei dem Gedanken, dass er ein Held sein sollte, wurde ihm ganz schlecht. Wie sollte ein tollpatschiger Junge wie er, eine Jungfrau in Nöten retten? Vielleicht war er ja ein besonderes Kind? Das wäre auch nur der Fall, wenn dies bedeuteten würde, eine vollkommener Außenseiter zu sein und nirgendwo reinzupassen. Hercules Eltern hatten während des gesamten Gespräches geschwiegen. Zwischendurch hatten sie sich Blicke zugeworfen als würden sie eine stille Unterhaltung führen. Dann nahm seine Mutter seine Hand und sah ihm mit großen traurigen Augen an.

„Hercules, du bist nicht unser Sohn. Dein Vater hat dich vor vielen Jahren auf einer verlassenen Lichtung gefunden. Wir haben wochenlang nach deinen leiblichen Eltern gesucht, konnten sie aber nicht finden. Es war uns klar, dass wir dich als unseren Sohn aufziehen würden. Vor allem, da wir keine eigenen Kinder bekommen konnten."

Hercules sah bestürzt von ihr zu seinem Vater. Dieser sagte: „Wir lieben dich, was auch immer passiert. Diese Schule könnte eine Chance für dich sein, etwas über deine Herkunft herauszufinden."

Für Hercules war es als ob seine Welt über ihm zusammenbrechen würde. Er rannte raus und lief eine Weile ziellos herum. Nach langem Überlegen wurde ihm klar, dass sein Vater recht hatte. Diese Schule war womöglich die einzige Chance, die er hatte um zu erfahren, warum er nirgendwo reinzupassen schien. Als er wieder Zuhause ankam, war es schon morgen. Die Frau vom Zaubereiministerium war verschwunden. Sie hatte neben dem Brief noch eine Beschreibung hinterlassen, die ihn zum Traumschiff führen würde. Als seine Mutter ihn sah, rannte sie auf ihn zu und fiel ihm um den Hals. Sie ließ ihn für eine Weile nicht mehr los. Hercules erwiderte ihre Umarmung und drückte sie fest an sich.

Er flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „ Ich werde gehen. Ich will wissen, wer ich wirklich bin und wo ich hingehöre. Ich liebe euch und bin dankbar, dass ihr mich aufgenommen habt, aber ich passe hier einfach nicht her."

Sie ließ ihn los und strich ihm die Haare aus seinem Gesicht. „Ich weiß. Ich hoffe nur, dass du an den Feiertagen wiederkommst." „Natürlich werde ich wiederkommen. Ihr seid immerhin meine Eltern."


	3. Kapitel 3

Je näher der erste Schultag wurde, desto nervöser wurde Hercules. Sein Vater nahm sich einen Tag frei und fuhr mit ihm und seiner Mutter los, um die Schulsachen zu besorgen.

Es war ein seltsamer Ort mit vielen verschiedenen Kreaturen, die sich um Läden tummelten. Für Hercules war es wie ein kleines Paradies. Es war ein einziges Chaos, als die magischen Vertreter herumwuselten und laut aufeinander einredeten.

Am Ende des Tages gingen sie vollgepackt mit allen Sachen, die er für die Schule brauchte nach Hause. Die Wangen von Hercules glühten immer noch vor Aufregung bei der Erinnerung an die unbeschreiblichen Dinge, die er an diesem Tag gesehen hatte.

Am angegebenen Tag machte sich Hercules mit seinem Vater auf zum Traumschiff. Im Brief war erläutert worden, dass das Schiff eines der Fortbewegungsmittel war, dass die Schüler zur Akademie bringen sollte. Das Schiff soll an mehreren Häfen anlegen und dort die Schüler einsammeln. Hercules würde am Hafen von Athen das Traumschiff besteigen. Sein Vater lenkte die Kutsche mit dem Esel in einen kleinen Hafen am Rande der Stadt. Beide waren erstaunt, dass das Schiff auf einem solch kleinen Steg anlegen sollte. Vor allem als das Traumschiff in Sichtweite fuhr. Später würden die Leute es als ein Kreuzfahrschiff bezeichnen.

Sein ordentlich muskulösen Waden zitterten vor Aufregung und Nervosität als das Schiff und somit seine neue Zukunft immer näher kam.

Als das Schiff anlegte nahm sein Vater ihm in den Arm und sagte: „Deine Mutter und ich sind stolz auf dich. Vergiss das niemals. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass du findest wonach du suchst."

Danach ließ er ihn los und schob Hercules mit Tränen in den Augen in Richtung des Schiffes. Hercules und eine Reihe von anderen Schülern gingen die riesige Rampe zum Schiff hoch. Ihm fielen fast die Augen aus als sie eine Reihe von sprechenden Fischen empfingen. Diese stellten sich als Angestellte des Schiffes vor. Sie nahmen ihnen ihr Gepäck ab und zeigten ihnen den Weg nach draußen auf das Außendeck.

Auf dem Schiff befanden sich schon viele verschiedene Wesen. Bei dem Kauf seiner Schulsachen hatte Hercules sich schon daran gewöhnt so viele magische Wesen auf einem Haufen zu sehen. Wesen mit vier Beinen oder zwei, die tierisch zu sein schienen, ließen sich überall nieder. Er meinte sogar Werwölfe und Vampire gesehen zu haben.

Als das Schiff ablegte, flog Hercules vor Überraschung fast über die Reling. Er klammerte sich fest und blickte aufs offene Meer hinaus. Er fiel fast nochmal ins Wasser als er dort etwas unglaubliches entdeckte. Er musste zweimal hinsehen, um zu erkennen, dass das Schiff nicht nur von Delfinen oder Fischen, sondern auch von Meermenschen eskortiert wurde. Es war sowohl Meerjungfrauen, deren Haar und Schuppen im Sonnenlicht atemberaubend glänzten, als auch Meermänner, die imposant durchs Wasser sprangen. Den Rest der Fahrt beobachtete er begeistert, wie die Meermenschen mit den anderen Meereswesen im Wasser tollten.

Die Ellenwoodakademie stellte sich als ein riesiges Schloss heraus. Es wirkte unscheinbar, wie es einfach so, auf Mitten einer großen und flachen Rasenfläche stand. In einiger Entfernung konnte man einen Wald erkennen. Zudem befanden sich erstaunlich nah eine Reihe von kleineren Menschendörfern. Das Traumschiff legte am großen Steg des kleinen Hafens an. Man konnte sehen, dass auch kleinere Schiff an diesem Hafen anlegten. Hercules beobachtete, wie ein Handvoll kleiner Kobolde ein kleines Schiff am anderen Ende des Steges verließen.

Nachdem das Schiff vollständig angehalten hatte, sprangen die Fische von Bord und trugen die Koffer der Schüler in Richtig des Schlosses. Hercules folgte der Masse an Schülern, die vom Schiff strömten. Vor ihm lief eine Gruppe von seltsamen Kindern. Er sah wie ein Mund als dem Hinterkopf eines Mädchen ragte, während der Junge neben ihr einen Schwarm Bienen immer wieder aus seinem Mund fliegen ließ, nur um sie wieder einzufangen. Neben Hercules lief ein dünner dunkelhäutiger Junge. Er wirkte noch aufgeregter als Hercules.

Hercules hörte raunen von den jüngeren Schülern und blickte zu den vorderen Schülern, die sich schon auf dem Steg befanden. Er stellte erstaunt fest, dass sobald sie den Steg betraten, sich die tierische Körperteile der magischen Wesen in menschliche Körperteile verwandelten. Auch die Meermenschen, die Hercules während der ganzen Fahrt beobachtet hatte, waren mit irgendeinem Zauber belegt worden. Sie stiegen über eine Treppe aus dem Meer. Erstaunlich war, dass sie keine Flossen oder Kimmen hatten, sondern sich auf zwei Beinen fortbewegten. Am Ende des Stegs wartete eine dickliche Frau mit hohen weißen Haaren auf sie.

Für Hercules wirkte sie wie eine Meerhexe, die mit den anderen Meereswesen aus dem Wasser gestiegen war. Sie schien die Meermenschen anzuziehen. Auch das Wasser reagierte auf ihre Präsenz. Es wirbelte und toste um den Teil des Stegs, auf dem sie stand. Sie begrüßte die älteren Schüler, während sie an ihr vorbei in Richtung des Schlosses gingen. Währenddessen rief sie die Erstklässler zu sich.

Nach einer Weile bildete sich eine Traube aus Erstklässlern um sie. Der Rest der Schüler war bereits verschwunden. „Mein Name ist Professor Ursula. Ich unterrichte das Fach Zaubertränke, welches jeder von ihnen belegen wird. Wie sie schon bemerkt haben, haben sich einige von ihnen verändert."

Dies löste ein zustimmendes Raunen bei den Schülern aus. „Ellenwood wurde bei der Gründung mit einem Zauber belegt, der es magischen Wesen ermöglicht ungehindert in der Schule und der Umgebung zu laufen. Ich bin selber eine Bewohnerin des Meeres. Hier in Ellenwood wollen wir alle gleichstellen. Während des jeweiligen Unterrichts in ihren Häusern wird dieser Zauber aufgehoben, damit sie ihre Fähigkeiten trainieren können."

Darauf folgte wieder Getuschel. Mit einem Blick brachte Professor Ursula die Schüler zum Schweigen. „Ihr folgt mir jetzt zum Schloss, wo ihr in eure Häuser eingeteilt werdet. Danach werden die jeweiligen Hauslehrer euch eure Zimmer zuweisen."

Sie setzte sich in Bewegung und wies die Schüler, mit einer Handbewegung an, ihr zu folgen. Nach einem kurzen Fußmarsch auf einem breiten steinernen Weg kamen sie am Schloss an. Dort führte der Weg durch ein großes Tor und mündete in einen großen Platz vor dem Schloss. Sie durchschritten das große Tor und stiegen die breite Treppe am anderen Ende des Platzes zur Eingangstür hoch. Die Türen standen offen und gaben den Blick auf eine eindrucksvolle Halle frei.

Die älteren Schüler, die schon das Schloss betreten hatten, standen in vielen kleinen Grüppchen in der Halle und unterhielten sich. Als die Erstklässler die Halle betraten entstand kurz Stille. Professor Ursula führt die Erstklässler unter den Blicken der anderen Schülern durch die Halle in einen großen Saal. Dort standen vier weitere Lehrer mit langen Schriftrollen in ihren Händen.

Als alle Erstklässler den Saal betreten hatten, trat eine der Lehrerinnen vor. Sie nickte Professor Ursula zu. Diese erwiderte das Nicken und verschwand durch eine kleine Tür an der Seite des Saals. Die Lehrerin wirkte abweisend, wenn nicht gar passiv aggressiv.

Sie stellte sich als Professor Wessel vor und hieß alle in der Akademie willkommen. „Wie sie bereits in ihrem Brief gelesen haben ist die Ellenwoodakademie eine Schule für Zauberer und Hexen, magische Wesen, besondere Kinder und Helden. Wir teilen diese magischen Vertreter in Häuser ein. Die Häuser sind benannt nach den Gründer der Akademie Merlin der Zauberer, Athena die Heldin, Firence der Zentaur und Perigine eine Hüterin von besonderen Kindern. Sie war die erste Schule, in der alle Vertreter der magischen Welt zusammen unterrichtet wurden. Es gibt noch andere Schulen in denen ausschließlich Helden, Zauberer und Hexen, magische Wesen oder besondere Kinder unterrichtet werden. Gegen diese Schulen werden die besten Schüler von ihnen im Rahmen eines Wettbewerbs antreten."

Dabei sah sie jeden strafend an, der es wagte sich aufzuspielen. „Die Lehrer, die sich vor sich sehen, sind die Oberhäupter der einzelnen Häuser. Sie unterstehen ihnen und haben ihren Anordnungen Folge zu leisten. Die Oberhäupter ihres Hauses bestimmen diejenigen, die in den jeweiligen Wettbewerben antreten werden. Dies betrifft sie aber noch nicht. Ab dem vierten Jahr nehmen Schüler an den Wettbewerben teil. Grund dafür sind die Gefahren, die sie bei einem solchen Wettbewerb bewältigen müssen. Ich bin das Oberhaupt des Hauses Firence und werde gleich die Schüler aufrufen, die mir zu folgen haben, um ihren Zimmer zugeteilt werden zu können. Auf euren Zimmern werdet ihr die Regeln der Akademie finden. Befolget die Regeln oder ihr werdet es bereuen. Heute Abend findet ein Fest zum Schulanfang statt. Dieses Fest ist zu euren Ehren. Seid daher pünktlich und verhaltet euch ruhig."

Nach diesen Worten entrollte sie die lange Schriftrolle in ihrer Hand und rief die Schüler ihres Hauses auf ihr aus dem Saal zu folgen. Die Schüler schlichen verängstigt hinter ihr her aus dem Saal.

Nach ihr trat eine dickliche kleine Hexe vor. Sie trug ein hellblaues Kleid und hatte einen dazu passenden spitzen Hut auf dem Kopf. Sie war Professor Sonnenschein das Oberhaupt von Haus Merlin. Sie stellte sich unbeholfen in der Mitte des Saales auf und las die Liste der Schüler vor, die zu ihrem Haus gehören würden. Dann verließ sie gefolgt von einer Scharr Schüler den großen Saal.

So tat es ihr das Oberhaupt des Hauses Perigine nach. Die Schüler um Hercules verließen einer nach dem anderen den großen Saal. Herkules hatte Angst, dass er am Ende doch nicht aufgerufen werden würde.

Der letzte Professor trat vor und Hercules hielt den Atem an. Der Professor war ein kleines Geschöpf mit Hörner. Offensichtlich hatte er darauf bestanden, dass man seine tierischen Züge nicht verbirgt, denn anstatt Füßen besaß er Hufe. Er stellte sich als Professor Phil vor.

„Wie sie vielleicht bemerkt haben, verberge ich nicht, dass ich ein magisches Wesen bin. Ich halte nichts davon, dass alle Wesen an dieser Schule wie Menschen aussehen sollen. Wir sind nun mal anders und sollten uns nicht dafür schämen. Da ihr die letzten seid, die übrig sind, muss ich wohl nicht mehr meine Liste durchgehen. Folgt mir ohne mir dumme Fragen zu stellen. Eine genauere Einführung werdet ihr in der Arena bekommen."

Hercules atmete hörbar aus. Er war im Haus Arthena, auch das Haus der Helden genannt. Er konnte zwar nicht verstehen, wie es dazu gekommen war, aber er war froh überhaupt genommen worden zu sein. Professor Phil rief zwischendurch eine Reihe von Namen aus seiner Liste auf und zeigt auf verschiedene Türen oder Treppen. Hercules bemerkte erstaunt, dass der nervöse Junge auch zu der Gruppe von Helden zählte. Als sie gefühlt das ganze Schloss durchquert hatten, machte Professor Phil an einer letzten Tür halt und verabschiedete sich von den restlichen vier Schülern.

Sie öffneten die Tür und fanden sich in einem großen runden Zimmer vor. Die anderen Jungen stellten sich als Phillip, Chang und Aladdin vor. Aladdin war nicht mehr ganz so hibbelig wie vorher, aber die Aufregung war dem dünnen Jungen immer noch anzumerken.

Sie fanden ihre Koffer unter ihren große Himmelbetten. Auf dem Bett lagen die vorgeschriebene Schuluniform sowie Trainingssachen und eine festliche Robe. Die Schuluniform bestand aus einem schwarzen Pulli mit einem Aufnäher an der rechten Seite des Brustkorbs. Der Aufnäher der Helden bestand aus einem Blitz in Mitten eines goldenen Kreises. Dazu tragen die Schüler ein weißes Hemd und eine Krawatte. Die festliche Kleidung unterscheidet sich bei jedem Haus. Die Helden tragen eine weiße Toga mit goldenem Schmuck nach Wahl.

Die besonderen Kinder haben Gewänder an, die sie wie Vögel aussehen lassen. Sie sollen ihre Beschützer ehren. Zauberer und Hexen tragen Umhänge und Zauberhüte zu besonderen Anlässen. Während magische Wesen sich in Kleider hüllen, die an die Elemente erinnern. Neben den Betten standen Nachtischchen auf denen sie den Stundenplan für das folgende Jahr und die Schulregeln fanden.

Sie packten ihre Koffer aus und zogen ihre festliche Toga an.


	4. Kapitel 4

Am Abend fand das große Fest zum Schulanfang statt. Die verschiedenen Häuser waren auf vier Bereiche des großen Saals aufgeteilt.

Die Helden hatten sich an einer großen goldenen Tafel eingefunden. Ihr Teil des Saales wirkte wie eine imposante Siegeshalle. Die hohen Stühle, die wie Throne an der Tafel aufstellt waren, verstärkt diesen Effekt noch weiter.

Das Haus Firence versammelte sich um einen massiven Holztisch. Die Wände um den Tisch waren mit Pflanzen bedeckt und der Boden bestand aus Gras.

Die besonderen Kinder des Hauses Perigine saßen an einem schwarzen modernen Tisch, der auf einem ausladenden Teppich stand.

Die letzte Ecke des Saales war den Zauberern vorbehalten. Hercules hatte vor Erstaunen kurz inne gehalten als er sah wie die Zauberer scheinbar schwebend von Tellern aßen, die zu fliegen schienen.

Es sollten Jahre vergehen bis er von einem Zauberer erfuhr, dass der Tisch und die Stühle an denen die Zauberer saßen einfach nur unsichtbar waren. Hercules sah mit seinen Zimmergenossen zusammen und fühlte sich das erste Mal in seinem Leben nicht fehl am Platz. Am nächsten Morgen konnte er noch die fantastischen Speisen und Getränke des Festes schmecken.

Hercules und seine neuen Freunde hatten den ersten Schultag damit verbracht das Schloss und seine Geheimnisse zu erkunden. Sie fanden heraus, dass es Grotten gab in denen die magischen Wesen aus dem Wasser wohnten. In diesen Grotten sollen die Meermenschen in ihrer ursprünglichen Form leben können.

Außerdem gab es eine große Arena, in der sie am nächsten Tag ihr erstes Training haben würden. Im Schloss selber gab es unendlich viele Treppen und Türen. Die meisten Türen führten in Schlafräume oder Klassenzimmer. Im Keller war die meisten Klassenzimmer für die Zauberer. Hercules hatte nur Zaubertränke im Keller.

Alle Schüler mussten die Fächer Zaubertränke, Geschichte und Kunde der magischen Kräuter und Wesen belegen. Dazu kamen die Fächer, die speziell für das jeweilige Haus wichtig waren.

Für die Helden waren es verschiedene Trainingsmethoden und die Lehre von Logik und Weisheit. Hercules und seine Freunde fanden außerdem die Bibliothek, die Küche und den Krankenflügel. Die Küche wurde von Mrs. Patmore geleitet. Sie schob sie ohne Wimpernzucken sofort wieder aus der Küche, da das Küchenpersonal nicht beim Vorbereiten des Abendessens gestört werden sollte. In der Bibliothek trafen sie die Bibliothekarin Sarah Grease. Sie händigtet ihnen die benötigten Bücher aus und erzählte ihnen dabei jeweils Geschichten über die Autoren oder die Inhalte der Bücher. Sie bedankten sich und machten sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer, um noch vor dem Essen die Bücher zu verstauen.

Hercules freute sich schon darauf seine Schulbücher zu durchstöbern. Auf dem Weg zu ihrem Zimmer trafen sie Hausmeister Krause. Er schlenderte meist mit einem dümmlichen Grinsen im Gesicht durch die Akademie. An seiner Seite lief ein kleiner hellbrauner Dackel namens Bodo. Er war sein ganzer Stolz und jeder der ihm zu nahe kam wurde von ihm bestraft. Er wies sie daraufhin, dass sie im Schloss nicht rennen sollen und sie ihre Schuhe noch einem Spaziergang sauber machen sollten.

Sie entschuldigten sich bei ihm und verschwanden in ihrem Zimmer. Auch an diesem Abend war der Tisch der Helden wieder mit vielen köstlichen Speisen beladen. Die Jungs schlugen sich die Bäuche voll und fielen nach dem Essen vollgefressen auf ihren Betten in einen tiefen aber unruhigen Schlaf.


	5. Kapitel 5

Am nächsten Morgen standen sie mehr schlecht als recht auf, zogen ihre Schuluniform an und rannten zum Frühstück. Sie schlugen so viel runter wie sie konnten und folgten den restlichen Erstklässlern ihres Hauses aus dem Schloss auf die riesige Arena zu. Die Arena sah aus als stamme sie noch aus dem alten Athen. Sie bestand aus einem ovalförmigen Sandplatz umringt von hohen Tribünen, auf denen die ganze Schule Platz nehmen konnte. Außer der Arena besaß die Akademie noch ein Quidditchfeld und eine Tribüne am Wasser. Die Arena dient dem Training und der Wettwerbe rundum das Haus der Helden sowie für Vorführungen der besonderen Kindern und magischen Wesen. Während das Quidditchfeld allein den Zauberern und Hexen vorbehalten war. Das Haus bildet unter seinen Schülern Teams, die während des Schuljahres unter den Augen der ganzen Schule gegeneinander antreten.

Die Schüler sahen mit Staunen auf die vielen Geräte, an denen sie trainieren sollen. Professor Phil trat vor die Klasse und blickte sie prüfend an.

„Ein Held zeichnet sich durch viele Dinge aus. Ich werde euch lehren, wie ihr mit eurem Körper umgehen sollt. Das wird absolut kein Zuckerschlecken sein. Ihr habt vielleicht das Gefühl, dass eure anderen Fächer schwer sein werden, aber wenn ihr mich nicht überzeugt, werdet ihr nicht weiter an dieser Schule unterrichtet werden. Das Haus der Athena ist das einzige Haus, bei dem jedes Jahr Schüler entlassen werden. Nicht jeder ist dazu gemacht, ein Held zu sein."

Hercules musste bei diesen Worten hörbar schlucken. Was wenn er es nicht schafft? Dann wäre alles umsonst gewesen und seine Hoffnungen Antworten zu seiner Herkunft zu finden, wären verloren.

„In der heutigen Stunde möchte ich herausfinden, was ihr so alles drauf habt. Das ist Dimitrie."

Professor Phil zeigte auf einen Fleischberg von Mann, der sich neben ihm aufgebaut hatte.

„Dimitrie ist kein Mensch. Er wurde aus Erde geformt und von Zauberer zum Leben erweckt. Betrachtet ihn als Trainingspartner."

Dimitrie nickte Hercules und den anderen Schüler zu. Dann klatschte Phil in die Hände und sagt zu ihm: „Such dir den ersten Schüler aus und wir fangen an."

Dimitrie ging die Reihen der verängstigten Schülern entlang und beäugte sie genau. Er blieb vor Chang stehen, schaute ihn von oben bis unten an. Dann trat er zurück und nickte Professor Phil zu. Die restlichen Schüler wichen zurück und setzten sich auf die Tribüne.

„Wie lange denkt ihr hält er durch bis Dimitrie ihn bricht?" hört Hercules hinter ihm eine Stimme.

Er drehte sich um und blickte in das Gesicht eines Mädchens. Sie hatte langes dunkelbraunes Haar. Nie hatte er ein schöneres Mädchen gesehen. Rechts von ihr saß ein großer dünner Junge mit grünblauen Haaren, die wie zwei Hörner auf seinem Kopf abstanden und links von ihr ein dicklicher Junge, der von Natur aus ein rotes Gesicht zu haben schien.

Als sie sah, dass Hercules sie anblickte sagte sie: „Was guckst du so?" und warf ihre Haare in den Nacken.

„Ja genau. Was guckst du so?" wiederholten die Jungs neben ihr.

Hercules wurde rot und drehte sich wieder nach vorne. Phillip und Aladdin sahen sein rotes Gesicht und grinsten ihn süffisant an. Professor Phil reichte Chang einen Bambusstarb und wünschte ihm viel Glück.

Die anderen Schüler konnten nur zusehen wie Chang versuchte sich gegen Dimitrie zu wehren, aber kläglich versagte. Auch die nächsten Schüler humpelten niedergeschlagen vom Platz. Die glücklichen gingen mit Schrammen und Beulen zurück auf die Tribüne. Die Jungs hinter ihnen waren beide jämmerlich an Dimitrie gescheitert.

Der dicke hatte einen gebrochenen Arm, während bei dem dünnen mehrere Rippen angebrochen waren. Hercules wurde zunehmend nervöser. Als er aufgerufen wurde und machte er sich auf wackeligen Beinen auf den Weg. Die Schüler an denen er vorbeikam wünschen ihm Glück.

Dimitrie empfing ihn mit einem Zucken seiner Arm- und Brustmuskeln. Phil betrachtet ihn kurz und reichte ihm dann einen weiteren Bambusstarb. Hercules stand wie angewurzelt da und konnte sich nicht bewegen. Die Sekunden verstrichen und Dimitrie wartete darauf, dass er auf ihn losging. Dann hörte Hercules die Stimmen von den Jungen auf der Tribüne.

„Der hat ja jetzt schon die Hosen voll." „Ja. Genau die Hosen voll."

Das Herz rutschte ihm in die Hose. Dann hörte er wie das Mädchen sagte: „Ich bin die Butter in einem Idiotensandwich. Ihr wart doch auch nicht besser gewesen."

Er konnte ihr Augenrollen förmlich in ihrer Stimme hören. Irgendwie gab ihm das Mut. Dimitrie, der entschieden hatte nicht länger auf einen Angriff von Hercules zu warten, kam jetzt bedrohlich auf ihn zu. Hercules wich dem ersten Schlag aus und versuchte Dimitrie von der Seite zu schlagen. Dieser streckte einfach seinen Arm aus und wehrte ihn locker ab. Mit einem Handgriff befand sich Hercules in einem Schwitzkatzen, aus dem er sich auch nicht mehr befreien konnte. Er schüttelte sich und versuchte sich raus zu winden. Dimitrie schien nicht das Bedürfnis zu haben, sich noch länger mit Hercules aufzuhalten. Er lockerte seinen Griff um ihn und wollte ihn mit einem gekonnten Sprung auf dem Boden unter sich begraben. Hercules konnte sich im letzten Moment befreien und brachte ein bisschen Abstand zwischen sich und seinen Gegner. Sein Starb war schon lang weg und lang am anderen Ende des Platzes. Also rannte er auf den verdutzten Dimitrie zu und holte mit der Faust aus.

Zu seinem und dem der anderen Schüler traf er ihn sogar. Dimitrie wankte einen Schritt zurück und die Tribüne jubelte Hercules zu. Er sah zu seinen Freuden, die ihm anfeuerten. In diesem einen Moment, in dem er abgelenkt war, fasste sich Dimitrie wieder und erwischte ihn kalt von der Seite. Wütend das Hercules ihn erwischt hatte, schleuderte er ihn mit voller Wucht gegen die Tribüne. Bei dem Aufprall wich alle Luft aus seinem Körper und Hercules brach zusammen. Es ertönte ein schriller Pfiff und Professor Phil rannte auf den am Boden liegenden Hercules zu.

Hercules blickte auf und sah wie Professor Phil auf ihn einredete. Wegen des Klingen in seinen Ohren konnte er aber nicht verstehen, was der Lehrer von ihm wollte. In der Ferne sah er, wie die anderen Schüler auf sie zu gerannt kamen. Dann wurde ihm schwarz zur Augen.

„Auf die Helden von heute ist auch nicht mehr Verlass. Wegen diesem Jungen musste ich über Rasen laufen!"

Die Worte der Krankenschwester Melissa rissen Hercules aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit. Er blickte auf und sah wie sie neben ihm stand und aus dem Fenster blickte. Auf ihrer Schulter saß eine weiße Hand. Vom Rest des Körpers war nichts zu sehen.

In der Schule war sie bekannt als eiskaltes Händchen. Es rankten sich viele Geschichte darum, wie Melissa zu dem Händchen bekommen war. Manche Schüler sagten, dass Melissa das Händchen beim Kartenspielen gewonnen hatte. Andere meinten, dass sie sie einem Menschen abgeschlagen und aus Strafe behalten habe. Neben Melissa stand ihre Assistentin Sonya.

Sie kümmerte sich um Heiltränke und Gebräue, die den Schülern helfen sollten. Sie bemerkte als erste, dass Herkules wach war. Sonya lief los, um Medizin zu holen.

Melissa drehte sich zu ihm um und sagte: „Soso. Du bist also wieder wach." Das eiskalte Händchen sprang von ihrer Schulter und befühlte seine Stirn. „Wie es aussieht geht es dir jetzt besser. Du hast vielleicht eine Gehirnerschütterung, deshalb werden wir dich über Nacht hier behalten."

Hercules versuchte sich aufzusetzen, bekam davon aber nur Kopfschmerzen und legte sich wieder hin.

„Was ist denn passiert?" Melissa schnaubte.

„Dimitrie hat es mal wieder übertrieben. Sonst müssen wir hier nur gebrochene Knochen richten, aber es ist schon eine Weile her, dass ein Held bewusstlos wurde."

Hercules wurde bei dem Gedanken rot, dass er sich vor seiner ganzen Klasse blamiert hatte.

„ Mach dir keine Sorgen. Dafür wirst du schon nicht von der Schule geworfen. Es waren genug von deinen Mitschülern hier, um sich heilen zu lassen. Der erste Schultag bedeutet für uns immer mehr Arbeit."

„Sind sie sich da wirklich sicher? Ich war der einzige, der bewusstlos geworden ist."

Das Händchen tätschelte ihm die Schulter und Melissa sah ihn mitleidig an.

„Ach das ist dein erster Tag und wahrscheinlich auch dein erster Kampf gewesen. Ich hab von deinen Freunden gehört, dass du dich gut geschlagen hast. Das wird schon wieder. Ruh dich erstmal aus und morgen kannst du dir immer noch Sorgen machen."

Hercules nickte ihr zu. Ganz überzeugt war er aber nicht. Melissa winkte dem eiskalten Händchen zu und es sprang wieder auf ihre Schulter. Danach verschwand sie in einen Nebenraum. Im Laufe des Tages wuselte Sonya durch den Raum und brachte Hercules zwischendurch Gebräue, die er trinken sollte.

Immer mal wieder kamen Schüler rein, die sich im Unterricht verletzt hatten. Ein Mädchen hatte sich beim Zaubern versprochen und anstatt ihre Haarfarbe zu ändert, hatte sich ihre Nase in die eines Schweines verwandelt.

Während ein Junge, der sich als magisches Wesen herausstellte, seine Kräfte nicht unter Kontrolle und sich und zwei weitere Schüler durch die Luft geschleudert hatte. Am Abend verschwand Melissa erneut in ihrem Hinterzimmer.

20 Minuten später klopfte es an der Tür. Das eiskalte Händchen flitzte aus dem Hinterzimmer und öffnete flink die Tür. Ins Krankenzimmer trat ein großer gutge-bauter Mann. Die Fülle seiner roten Haare erinnerte Hercules an Hugh Grant in Notting Hill. Melissa kam mit beschwingtem Schritt auf ihn zu und zog ihn fest an sich.

„Hast du mich vermisst?" Er beugte sich vor und küsste sie sanft auf die Wange. „Jede Stunde." Dann küsste er sie auf die andere Wange. „Jede Minute." Er küsste sie auf die Nase. „Jede Sekunde."

Nach diesen Worten nahm er ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste sie auf den Mund. Hercules räusperte sich. Die beiden drehten sich zu ihm um und der Mann fing schallend an zu lachen.

„Da haben wir ihm doch eine Show geboten." Melissa gab ihm einen Klapps auf die Schulter.

„Lass den Jungen in Ruhe." Sie nahm den Arm des Mannes und zog ihn in Richtung Tür. Mit dem Kopf zu Hercules gewandt sagte sie zum Abschied: „Bleib schön im Bett und mach nicht mehr so lange. Und glaub nicht, nur weil ich nicht da bin, kannst du deine kleinen Freunde auf die Station einladen."

Daraufhin verschwand sie Arm in Arm mit ihrem Verehrer. Als sie weg waren, kam Sonya aus einem Nebenraum mit einem Tablett voll Heilkräuter, die sie in einen Schrank räumen wollte.

Hercules fragte sie: „Wer war der Mann an der Seite von Melissa ?" „Der Rotschopf? Das ist Ron Weasley. Er arbeitet als Auror. Wegen seiner Arbeit hat er nicht viel Zeit für sich, doch wenn kommt er sofort vorbei und entführt Melissa auf ein Date."

Unwillkürlich musste Hercules an das Mädchen auf der Tribüne denken. Er nahm sich fest vor, sobald er aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen werden würde, würde er herausfinden wie sie heißt. Nachdem sie fertig war drehte Sonya das Licht runter und verschwand. Hercules drehte sich zur Seite und hoffte, dass er von diesem Mädchen träumen würde.

Fortsetzung folgt…..


End file.
